


Us, Against The World

by Kyunesphere



Series: Purple Stories [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Dark, Killing, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of Suicide Attempt, Partners in Crime, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Yoo and Im against the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyunesphere/pseuds/Kyunesphere
Summary: Kihyun and Changkyun, partners in crime no matter what, trying to make the world a better place by themselves.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Purple Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149899
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Us, Against The World

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!!  
> It's a one-shot that popped into my mind after I saw a scene on tv.  
> This is darker than what I usually write  
> There are mentions of murders and implies about suicide, not too heavy but you know anything can be triggering so if you are gonna be disturbed by it, please read with caution.
> 
> Have fun and tell me what you think^^

Kihyun checks his watch carefully. It’s 1:20AM, they are ten minutes ahead of their schedule. That’s good. Being ahead of the schedule is always better than being behind it. They don’t always get a chance to finish their job early but sometimes they get lucky. This one for example, was easy to catch if Kihyun were to compare him to the others. This guy was sloppy, he wasn’t even hiding to begin with. The police could check his brother’s second home to see if he was there and they could find him but apparently they didn’t consider it as a possibility. It’s not surprising though, what does police do right anyway? If they would do their job as they should then Kihyun wouldn’t be here, holding a gun to someone’s head.

It’s cold. The windows are broken, the wind is howling strong. Kihyun prefers to get this over with and go home as soon as possible but the guy didn’t give what they wanted yet. In fact he doesn’t seem like he is gonna do it because he seems to be a mess at the moment. He’s shaking, crying, begging for his life over and over without stopping even to breathe. It’s like an endless cycle. So annoying. He’s screaming for help occasionally but they are in an abandoned warehouse so no matter how much or how he pleads, he can’t get help. And Kihyun won’t help him because he doesn’t care about him. There is only one person he cares about in this world and that person is standing right a few steps next to him, aiming another pistol to the guy with shaking hands and teary eyes.

When a lightning lights the air Kihyun remembers an old day.

Dark, clouded, melancholic day.

The sound of thunder was strong but it was muffled behind the glass windows. The only light was coming outside when lightning did light up the night sky. Changkyun was sitting in a bathtub, the tip of his blonde hair wet, his arms loosely stay on the sides. Water was colder than usual, Changkyun was in it for a while, looking at the wall across him with a broken expression. Kihyun was sitting next to window, watching him for several minutes, appreciating his beauty. There was something sad and beautiful about Changkyun. The curve of his pretty nose, the heavy look in his pretty brown eyes, his pouty lips. “What’s on your mind?” Kihyun asked in silence when it started to rain.

Changkyun swallowed slowly, lips quivering he said, “I was wondering what would have happened if I'd slip under this water.” His eyes casted to the still water in front of him.

“Why?” was the only thing Kihyun could think of but he already knew the answer.

“There is so much evil in this world. Too much hurt. Too much pain and there is nothing I can do about it. I can’t bear it. I wanna be free of this pain.”

Kihyun looked at his love, the one thing that mattered the most in this cruel world and his heart ached. His heart ached so much with the sadness his voice carried. He knew what Changkyun meant, he knew why he felt like that. It was such an awful world and day by day the newspapers were adding new reasons to leave it behind. He didn’t feel offended because Changkyun considered this, Kihyun understood him.

“If you think like that then lets do it.” Kihyun replied because that’s all he could say. If Changkyun didn’t want to be here anymore then why should Kihyun be?

Changkyun’s gaze slided on him then, eyes red. “What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean.” Kihyun got up, scrunched down next to bathtub, reached out to touch Changkyun’s chill cheek before he smiled at him. Changkyun smiled back at him, tears slowly rolling down. “I would rather die with you then live in this shitty world without you. There is no point if you are not there.” He said, holding Changkyun’s face between his hands, leaning and pressing his forehead to the younger’s. “I just wanna be with you.”

Changkyun let out a broken sob then. He grabbed Kihyun’s wrists, pressing kisses into his palms. “I wanna live with you. I just wanna live with you but this world it too fucked up. I want it to be clean. I want it to be okay.”

Kihyun pressed a soothing kiss to younger’s forehead. “Then lets make it okay.” he said, looking deep in those sweet brown eyes as he caressed his lover’s cheek softly. “You and me against the world, yeah?”

Changkyun looked at him, giving a small nod. “Always.” He replied.

And Kihyun smiled, “I will do anything for you.” He mumbled against Changkyun’s mouth, wet words on slick lips like an eternal promise.

_“Please!”_

Kihyun focuses at the guy in front of him again, disgusted with how he begs. It got easier in time Kihyun realizes then. He was hesitating about what he was doing at first but now, after knowing what kind of dirtbags these people are he started to feel _less_. Because they don't deserve mercy.

“Please please let me go. I didn’t do anything.” The guy says, his face twisted with horror, trying to move on his knees. “I swear I didn’t do anything. I swear I’m innocent. Don’t do this to me please I beg you. I beg you please let me go. You are making a big mistake.”

He tries to get up and slips, it’s a useless attempt, Kihyun bruised his kneecaps with a baseball bat already.

Kihyun huffs, throwing a look at the guy. “You killed four woman Hojun, four woman. And you beg for me to let you go?” He asks with a cold tone. “Did you let them go when they begged for their lives? No. You are an animal who don’t deserve anything. You belong to the six feet under ground.”

The guy’s eyes go wide, face stunned for a moment before he rapidly shake his head. “I was wrong. I was wrong, I didn’t mean it.” His hair swing around, sticking to his sweaty forehead.

“You didn’t mean it?” Changkyun asks in disbelief. He’s trembling slightly. Kihyun can’t see his expression because of the white masks they are wearing but he slips his left hand to the younger’s right hand, squeezing it firmly. _It’s gonna be okay._

The guy nods. “Yes. Yes! I’m sorry. I’m sorry I was wrong please let me go, please let me go.”

Changkyun takes a shaky breath in. “You were stalking a 17 year old girl today you fucker.”

The guy shakes his head in denial. “No, no I wasn’t. It must have been a misunderstanding. Please I swear I won’t do anything. I’m sick. I need help. I will turn myself in, yes I will turn myself in I promise. I promise I will do it. Please just let me go.” He pleads.

Kihyun lets out a dry laugh. “You know they won’t do anything. If they could, they would do it already. And I know your brother is buddies with prosecutor. And you and I both know that the case is building in your favor, so in the end you will walk free. No, no. You won’t get away with this.”

The guy gulps. “I’m sorry I’m really, really sorry. If there is anything I could do to reverse time. I regret it so much.”

There it is. The word Kihyun was waiting for.

He squeezes Changkyun’s hand, and smiles even though the guy can’t see it, he pulls the trigger.

The guy closes his eyes firmly.

A heartbeat.

Nothing happens.

A phone bips.

The guy opens his eyes, looking around him, looking for a wound before he lets out a laugh that turn into hysterical laughing.

Kihyun lets him.

The guy laughs for solid ten seconds before he looks up with shiny eyes. “Fuck you. Do you hear me FUCK YOU!!” He says trying to get up, a vain attempt again. “You are a dead man do you hear me? You know what was that sound? It was the sound of my phone! I’ve promise to meet up with my partner. He must have understood something wasn’t right. He must have been looking for me. My phone has a gps, I’m sure he’s on his way to come and get me. You are so fucked do you hear me?” He says, eyes bewildered with thrill. “He’s gonna come in minutes and I will fucking kill you, do you understand me? Then I will kill your scared little pussy next to you. And If you have a sister I will fucking find her and I will kill her too you asshole!”

The guy keeps laughing, his expression turns evil, like he is a hunter, like he has the upper hand here. Kihyun looks at him with a confused expression and lets out a breathe. “Well… that’s gonna be a problem.” He says and the guy laughs again but his smile dies on his lips when Kihyun says, “But I don’t think he will be coming, I think you are gonna meet with him.”

“What?” The guy asks, eyes never leaving Kihyun. “What do you mean?”

Kihyun shrugs. “I mean he said the same thing yesterday for you that you would find him etc etc. I don’t wanna bore you with details, you can chat about it when you see him on the other side. Say hi from us.”

“What do you mean?” The guy’s eyes go comically wide. “What? You killed him? You monster!”

“Monster? Me?” Kihyun clicks his tongue, he tilts his upper body to the guy. “No that’s you. You know you guys are always the same. You think you can do anything to anyone because the world is your playground. And everyday a new monster pops up. It’s like there is a rift here somewhere and you slip through it and come to my world. _My world._ It is filled with filth like you. And I hate it. I hate it so much.”

“You are calling me a monster but you kill people just like me. You think you are different? No you are the same! Do you hear me? You are the same bullshit!”

Kihyun cocks an eyebrow, unaffected with what he hears. “I know what I am and I’m nothing like you, trust me. I don’t enjoy killing people like you do. And in fact I’m gonna confess something because I know you won’t be able to tell this to anyone.” He says lowering his tone as if he is gonna give a secret to the guy. “If you’d be really sorry we would let you go but you don’t have an ounce of sadness in your heart. My gun was empty because I did it on purpose. You had a chance to go free but you blew it up. It was a big mistake for you to say you will do it again.” Kihyun looks at the guy like he is looking at a bug as he lowers his gun. “And you begged to the wrong person since the beginning.”

The guy looks at him, his eyes going wide with realization but before he gets a chance to mutter anything, two gunshot sound echoes in the air.

Kihyun watches the guy’s body fall to the ground like puppet whose string cut and crimson blood slowly spread on the ground, starting to covering it. A metal hits the floor and Changkyun stumbles a few steps back, shaking. His hand doesn’t slip out of Kihyun’s though because Kihyun never lets him go, never. He holds the younger’s hand firmly, pulling him into an embrace. Changkyun gasps rapidly like he can’t breathe and Kihyun holds him tight, taking off the masks from their heads.

“It’s okay. It’s okay, he won’t hurt anyone anymore. It’s okay, he’s gone.” Kihyun says, pressing the younger’s head to his chest. Changkyun claws, grasps his shirt firmly breathing in and out sharply.

“He’s gone. He’s gone.” The younger mutters.

“Yes. Yes he’s gone.” Kihyun says, pressing kisses to Changkyun’s forehead. He allows them enough time for younger's breathing turn to even but they shouldn’t stay here any longer, the weather is too cold and Kihyun doesn’t wanna spend more time with this creature on the ground. “We’re done here and you’re freezing. Let’s go home.” he says, holding the younger with him as he gets up.

He grabs the gun from the ground and they leave the body behind as it is. The police will find it in a few days, the world needs to learn that another monster is gone. And after that... they will find another monster to hunt. 

They walk to the car hidden in the dark and Changkyun sits at the passenger side, calmed down more while Kihyun takes the driver seat. They take off without looking back. They never look back. 

After some kilometers away Changkyun grabs the bag at the back seat and throws their white knitted masks in it before he grabs a burner phone they keep in a small pocket. He types a message, sending it to four different numbers before he turns it off and brakes in two, throwing it out of the window.

“I will sleep better tonight.” Changkyun slips his hand in Kihyun’s, tilting his head at him with a smile on his face and Kihyun’s heart warms so much. “Thank you.” He says and Kihyun feels like the sun presented itself in their car. This, him, worths everything.

Kihyun mirrors younger's smile, softly brushing his thumb on the back of the younger’s hand. “I will do anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So tell me what do you think please^^


End file.
